1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to electronic system housings and more specifically to keylock covers for electronic system housings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems are information handling electronic systems which can be designed to give independent computing power to one user or a plurality of users. Computer systems may be found in many forms including, for example, mainframes, minicomputers, workstations, servers, personal computers, internet terminals, notebooks, and embedded systems. Computer systems include desk top, floor standing, rack mounted, or portable versions. A typical computer system includes at least one system processor, associated memory and control logic, and a number of peripheral devices that provide input and output for the system. Such peripheral devices may include display monitors, keyboards, mouse-type input devices, floppy and hard disk drives, CD-ROM drives, printers, network capability cards, terminal devices, modems, televisions, sound devices, voice recognition devices, electronic pen devices, and mass storage devices such as tape drives, CD-R drives, or DVDs.
An electronic system housing may include a door for providing access to the interior of the electronic system housing and to other components or switches of the electronic system. For example, with some computer system servers, access to the drives of the server is controlled via a door located on a front panel. Furthermore, placing the drives behind a closed door keeps the drives hidden from view from the front. For some servers, hiding these components behind a closed door conveys an image that the server needs no human intervention. Keylocks have been used to lock the doors in a closed position to prevent physical access to the drives and other computer system components for security and safety purposes. As part of the xe2x80x9cno human interventionxe2x80x9d image and for other reasons, it may desirable to xe2x80x9chidexe2x80x9d the keylock from normal viewing.
It has been known to position a keylock behind a door that covers hard disk drives or other peripheral devices from the front. Such a keylock has been used to lock the hard disk drives to the housing. Also, it has been known to cover control knobs on a computer system monitor via a door that is secured in a closed position with a push-push latch.
Providing an electronic system housing with a keylock cover allows a keylock of an electronic system housing to be hid from view when the keylock cover is in a closed position. Hiding the keylock with a keylock cover provides the computer system with a xe2x80x9cno human interventionxe2x80x9d image. Providing a push-push latch to secure the keylock cover in a closed position advantageously provides a simplified mechanism for opening and closing the keylock cover to obtain access to the keylock. In addition, a key retainer can be fixably coupled to the keylock cover to retain the key. Also, the keylock cover may include computer system identification information located on the front side of the keylock cover.
In one aspect of the invention, a computer system includes a computer system housing having a bezel and a keylock mounted in the bezel. The keylock is for locking an access door of the bezel in a closed position. The computer system also includes a keylock cover movably coupled to the bezel and movable with respect to the outer panel between an open position where the keylock is uncovered by the keylock cover and a closed position where the keylock is covered by the keylock cover.
In another aspect, the invention includes an apparatus for covering a keylock of an electronic system housing. The apparatus includes a keylock cover having an extension. The keylock cover is movably coupled to a housing. The keylock cover is movable with respect to a keylock between an open position where the keylock is uncovered by the keylock cover to a closed position where the keylock is covered by the keylock cover. The apparatus also includes a push-push latch coupled to the housing and configured to receive the extension to secure the keylock cover in a closed position.
In another aspect, the invention includes an apparatus for covering a keylock of an electronic system housing. The apparatus includes a keylock cover movable with respect to a keylock between an open position where a keylock is uncovered by the keylock cover to a closed position where the keylock is covered by the keylock cover. The apparatus also includes a key retainer configured to receive a key to retain the key to the keylock cover. The key retainer is fixably coupled to the keylock cover.
In another aspect of the invention, a computer system includes a computer system housing having an outer panel, a keylock coupled to the computer system housing, and a keylock cover having an extension. The keylock cover is movably coupled to the outer panel and movable with respect to the outer panel between an open position where the keylock is uncovered by the keylock cover and a closed position where the keylock is covered by the keylock cover. The computer system also includes a push-push latch fixably coupled to the outer panel. The push-push latch is configured to receive the extension to secure the keylock cover in a closed position.
In another aspect of the invention, a computer system includes a computer system housing including an outer panel and a keylock coupled to the computer system housing. The computer system also includes a keylock cover movably coupled to the outer panel and movable with respect to the outer panel between an open position where a keylock is uncovered by the keylock cover and a closed position where the keylock is covered by the keylock cover. The computer system further includes a key retainer configured to receive a key to retain the key to the keylock cover. The key retainer is fixably coupled to the keylock cover.